I Married The Greatest Woman In The World
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Short one shot about the aftermath of 9x06.


Ty felt so much better after having a lie down and decided he needed to be working on the almost finished loft. He rolled out of the old bed and decided to put up the light fittings, so he went downstairs to get the ladders. Just as he was getting the ladders, Amy came into the barn and exclaimed, "wow wow wow, what part of take it easy don't you understand?" Taking the ladders from him.

Ty reassured her, "I feel fine Amy, I am just hanging up some light fixtures upstairs,"

Amy looked confused, "On a ladder, really?"

Ty sighed, "I am sitting around and going crazy up there…"

"Okay, but I think you should be lying down," She said with a teasing look in her eye.

He looked even more confused, "Really?" He asked, wondering what the hell she was going on about, being completely oblivious to the hidden meaning.

She raised her eyebrows, "Dr. Virani's orders," She said with a cheeky smile. The cogs in Ty's brain were working over time, and then it clicked and let go of the ladder and started walking towards the stairs, "Ah, well, if the doctor ordered that I should be lying down, then I should probably be lying down."

Amy laughed slightly, and looked at him, "Oh I think so," she giggled and they both ran up the stairs.

Once they were up the stairs, Amy put the ladders to one side and wrapped her arms around Ty's neck and kissed him softly, the kiss deepened and Ty pulled her closer to the bed, managing to avoid the boxes and tools that were left lying around on the floor from the ongoing renovations. He sat down and Amy climbed on top of him and straddled him. They continued the kiss while their hands roamed over each other, Ty started unbuttoning Amy's shirt and pushed it over her shoulders. He quickly unhooked her bra, exposing her breasts and teased them, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Making her moan softly. Ty could feel himself getting harder and harder and quickly pulled his top over his head, moving things along. Amy got off him and lay down, Ty lay directly next to her and started kissing along her jawline, down her neck and slowly down her body, stopping at the top of her jeans. He helped take off her jeans and shoes as he quickly took off his jeans and boxers. He lay on top of her and kissed her deeply, she felt his boner against her hip. Ty traced his hand up and down her body, sending shivers down her spine. He reached her legs with his hand and slowly entered two fingers, this caused her to moan loudly. She decided not to let him have all the fun, teasing her, so she got a hold of his hard on and started slowly moving it up and down. This in turn, caused Ty to moan really bad. It didn't take much foreplay for them both to be ready, Ty grabbed both of Amy's wrists and held them above her head, kissing all the way up her body as he did so. Ty slowly entered her and slowly moved in and out until he was all the way in.

"Oh, god… Ty…" Amy moaned. This caused Ty to smile cheekily and kiss her neck, all the way up to her lips. Amy returned the kiss and welcomed his tongue inside of her mouth. They carried on for a while and Ty felt Amy tense up around his member, "Ty, come on… Almost there…" she moaned Ty smiled and quickened the pace until they both came. Ty rolled off of Amy, breathing heavily, as was Amy.

"Wow, for a guy who fell down a cliff yesterday, you certainly haven't lost your touch," She teased, pulling the covers over their naked bodies and snuggling up into his side.

"Wow… I feel dizzy…" Ty laughed.

Amy bolted up and looked at him, "Are you ok? Oh my god. We shouldn't have done that! You fell down a cliff yesterday!" she exclaimed.

Ty smiled, he knew she meant well and she really cared about him, "Amy, I am fine, just a little dizzy. We still have a couple of hours before dinner, so we can just lay here and relax. Just don't worry." He cooed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked, still feeling slightly worried.

"Amy, I promise you, I am fine." Ty reiterated, pulling her closer to him.

"Good. I really can't believe you fell down a cliff. And I can't believe Bear, he was amazing." She said, thinking about what had just happened, "Just imagine if I hadn't been working with him while dad has been out of town, then yesterday could have turned out very different." She mumbled, suddenly realising how bad everything could have been.

"Hey, don't say things like that. Everything worked out well didn't it? There is no point thinking about the problems that could have happened. I am fine, you are fine, the horses are ace. You did an amazing job and I really did marry the greatest woman in the world." He smiled, kissing her on the head.

"Okay, I know… hey, I never told you the reason I was coming to find you." Amy mentioned.

"Oh yeah? What was it? To tell me I'm awesome," Ty teased.

Amy slapped his chest, "Hey, no. it wasn't that, although, you are rather awesome," She teased and kissed his chest, "I was going to let you know what I have decided to do with Bear."

"Oh, what is that then? Oh and ow!" he asked.

Amy smiled, "Well, you know how he literally didn't budge when that eagle moved, and did what he did with us?" she asked, to which Ty nodded, "Well… I was reading up on the Calgary Mounted Police Force, and I think he would be an awesome police horse. Like it is almost as if he is bomb proof. Although, before I send off the application, I need a vet to do a full work up on him. You don't happen to know of a good vet around here do you?"

Ty put his hand to his chin and pretended to rub his fake beard, "Hmmm… I am not too sure. Oh wait, I have heard of this one vet, who it totally amazing... and partnered at the local vet clinic straight out of vet school. But I think he's not available at the moment."

"Oh really, and why is that?" Amy asked.

"Well, he is laid in bed with his amazingly beautiful wife. But I am sure if his wife asked him nicely, he would help her out." He teased.

Amy laughed, "Oh, too bad… I heard his wife doesn't do 'asking nicely'. But I am sure I can find another vet somewhere…"

Ty chuckled, "Oh I do love you. You are honestly an amazing woman, who I love so much, who is amazing and who is my miracle girl, well woman."

"Aww, I love you too! God, that bump to the head has turned you into a right charmer," she teased and sat up to give him a kiss. She lay back down and they just lay there talking about little things and just enjoying their time together.

"Can't believe the loft is almost finished, only a few more things to be sorted, and then we can move in. I can not wait to finally move in. Together. I know we have been in the trailer and everything, since the honeymoon, its just not the same." Amy said.

"No, neither can I. I really can't believe Jack let us do this you know. Especially because of his hatred for change." Ty laughed.

"No I know! How long do you think we are going to be in that trailer for then?" she asked.

"Well, I am sure we could move in by the weekend. I just need to make sure your dad has done the light fixtures right, because I still don't think he has been as thorough as he should have been with this whole 'up to code' business!" Ty groaned.

"I think he will have, because I don't think grandpa would allow him to cut any corners with it, you know what he is like!" she laughed, "Does the toilet work yet? I really don't fancy getting dressed and walking over to the house."

"Yeah, it works. All of the bathroom is like 100% fully functioning. It's just the living/dining/bed room which needs finishing off!" Ty laughed. Amy laughed and climbed over him, she threw on Ty's top and went into the bathroom. She came back out to see that Ty had fallen asleep. She smiled to herself and thought about how lucky she truly was. She walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Ty woke up when she got into bed and opened up his arms for her to snuggle up in. She hadn't realised how tired she was, she stayed up a lot of the night, checking on Ty's condition, so she slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

They were woken up about an hour and a half later by Lou knocking on the table, "Erm guys, sorry to wake you, but it is time for dinner and you said you were having dinner with us tonight. Is that still the case or?"

Ty rubbed his eyes, "Sorry, we must have drifted off. We will be over in like 5 minutes. Thanks Lou!" he exclaimed.

Lou smirked and walked back down the stairs and made her way over to the house, she walked inside to see Jack dishing out the dinner, "Yeah, they are coming over, they had fallen asleep. I think the whole day yesterday took it out of them."

"I can believe it! Especially with Ty, after he hit his head and everything. I am so happy that they are safe though, it could have been a lot different!" he exclaimed.

"Jack, come on now. Don't say things like that! All that matters is that they are both safe and fine. Come on, lets get all this out on the table. I can see them walking over now." Lisa reassured, "All is ok now."

Jack smiled and carried through the dishes and Amy and Ty walked in and sat down. "How are you feeling Ty?" Jack asked.

"I am a lot better thanks, just tired to be honest. I think I could sleep for a week!" he laughed.

"Yeah, you will feel like that, I remember when I knocked my head once at how tired I was. It is a good excuse to lay about in bed all day for a few days," Lisa laughed.

"So Ty, how is the eagle?" Georgie asked.

"Well I read a quick text from Scott before I came over and he mentioned that the eagle is doing very well, and will hopefully be able to be released in a few weeks. How did your day at the reserve go?" Ty asked.

"It was… very interesting!" Georgie laughed, "I mean, really fun. Jade and I got to feed the Llama's! They were hilarious!"

"Are they the llama's that spat on me once? That was a terrible experience!" he laughed.

The dinner conversation went on for a while longer, Amy and Ty decided to stay in Amy's old room for the night, just because it was easier than traveling back to the trailer. They got into bed later that night and cuddled up, "Thank you for rescuing me from the cliff." Ty mumbled.

"Hmm it is ok, I love you." She said mumbling, as she was near enough asleep.

Ty kissed her on the head and whispered, "I love you too." Before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
